Freedom's Second Flight
by NobleLeafDragon
Summary: After 20 years Lacus and Kira's son will face a war in another world. Contains OC's and OOC moments
1. Chapter 1

Cosmic era 93, It's been 20 years since the end of the Bloody Valentine War. Sora Yamato, the son of Zaft's Chairwoman Lacus Clyne and Zaft commander Kira Yamato, is about to experience a war in another world.

**Chapter 1 Celestial what?**

The Zaft fleet was currently going through practice exercises in space. On one of the ships was the Eternal, Sora Yamato, a 16 year old pilot with brown hair, blue eyes, and wearing a Zaft red pilot suit was currently going over the systems of the Freedom Mark II. Sora suddenly looks up from the screen and sees someone floating in front of him. The person in question was Sora's cousin and fellow Zaft red coat, Uzumi Atha, the son of Orb leader Cagali Yula Atha and Orb Commander Athrun Zala. "Hey Sora, how's the Freedom looking? The systems are up, running, and the Freedom is ready to make an appearance after 20 year of its destruction." Uzumi nods and he floats toward another machine across the Freedom. The machine was the Justice Mark II and it was going through checks to see if it was ready to launch with the Freedom.

-Currently in some random area of space-

On a station, tech operators and scientist were walking around a control room. "Sir we are ready to attack the Zaft fleet near the Plants. Good now signal the troops to attack and have the nukes ready to launch. Yes sir." The man who gave the orders was dressed in a classic business suit and had blonde hair that reached his ears. "For the preservation of our pure and blue world." Minutes later Strike Daggers are approaching the Zaft fleet.

-With the Zaft fleet-

On the Eternal the radar operator looks toward the captain of the ship. "Captain there are unknown suits approaching us. Are they hostile or are they trying to communicate? The suits seem to be hostile sir. Are the Freedom and Justice ready to launch? The Freedom is ready, but the Justice needs to finish going through its prelaunch procedures. Alright send the Freedom in first and have the Justice stay back. Yes sir!"

-In the Hanger-

Sora was strapping himself and his haro in and getting ready to launch. The Freedom launched from the Eternal and flew toward the approaching suits. "Eternal, what should I be expecting from these suits. They are Strike Daggers with standard equipment, and it seems some of them have been equipped with heavy weapons. Roger that Eternal, I will take care of them."

-Upcoming battlefield-

The moment the Freedom approached the Strike Daggers, Sora noticed that the heavy weapons were actually nukes. "Eternal this is the Freedom; I have confirmed that the heavy equipment is in fact nukes." The line was silent till the operator responded. "Roger that Freedom, it is advised to take out the units with the nukes." Sora only gave a nod and sped forward. The Strike Daggers saw the Freedom and started to panic at the sight of the well-known mobile suit and thought that it was Zaft commander, Kira Yamato. The pilots reported this to their boss and the business suit clad man only smiled and gave them their orders. The orders were to eliminate the Freedom by any means. The pilots nod and some ready their nukes. Sora notices some of the suits start to ready their weapon and starts to ready the Freedom's beam rifle. Nukes start to fly at Sora and he is able to shoot all of them down. Once the explosions died down one of the suit suddenly appeared behind the Freedom with a nuke point blank. Sora saw it and fired a shot off but was unable to dodge the explosion.

-With the Eternal-

"Sir the Freedom has disappeared!" The tech operative was panicking and the crew knew something bad had happened to Sora. The crew was starting to sweat bullets as they remembered that the chairwoman and her husband were going to be waiting at the port for Sora.

-With Sora-

All he could see were lights flashing and alarms going off in the cockpit. The blue haro in the cockpit was rotating around and flapping its wings. The Freedom was shaking but suddenly it stopped. Sora looked around and saw a couple asteroids and structures jutting from the Earth. A few kilometers away from one of the structures he sees a ship heading towards him with three mobile suits in front of it. The suits appear to be ready to fight, when suddenly a woman appears on the monitor. "Attention pilot disable your mobile suit and surrender willingly or else we'll use force."

-With the ship-

On the Ptolemaios, aka Ptolemy, the crew was surprised to see a Gundam appear out of nowhere, and Sumeragi had the pilots get ready to launch. In the hanger Setsuna floats toward Exia and jumps in ready to go. As he is getting ready he sees Allelujah, Tieria, and Lockon get into their gundams. Once the pilots strap themselves in Sumeragi appear on their screens and tells them the plan. "Alright guys, there is a mysterious gundam and Veda has deemed it worthy to capture." An image pops up and Setsuna's eyes widen at the sight of the Gundam (Freedom). The gundams launch and take formation. Setsuna takes lead with Tieria and Allelujah near him in an arrow formation. Lockon hides on an asteroid and readies his beam sniper rifle.

-In space-

Sora only looked at the woman on screen with clear confusion. "Excuse me, but do you know who I am, what year is it, and who are you guys?" The woman looked confused and replied. "I don't know who you are, it is 2307 A.D, and we are Celestial Being." Sora looked confused and asked his haro, "Celestial what?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: Sorry about the wait but I have read the reviews and I'm pleased with what I got. Thanks to those that reviewed and those that left me some helpful advice. I apologize about how rushed the first chapter was, but I'm fixing that and the later chapters will explain some things.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam 00 or Gundam Seed and Seed Destiny**

**Chapter 2 New problems**

-On the Ptolemy-

Sumeragi could only look at the young pilot on the screen in front of her and wonder where he came from. Lockon and Allelujah were confused by the pilot while Tieria was pondering what kind of machine the mobile suit in front of them and Setsuna was looking at the Freedom like he saw it before. Sora was confused at the response he was getting. "Uh excuse me, but do you know where the Plants are?" If Sumeragi was confused before she was definitely confused now. "I'm sorry but I'm not sure where these Plants you mentioned are, but I can see you are not from here." Sora was getting paranoid at the three gundams (he assumed) in front of him, and decided to play along for now. "Alright I'll surrender willingly, but I won't give any secrets The Freedom contains." The crew was surprised to see the pilot give up easily, but Sumeragi easily shook it off and gave out her order. "Ptolemy, open the hanger, Exia, Kyrios, and Virtue will escort the mobile suit in. Dynames keep an eye out for enemies, and then return when you have confirmed no enemies."

-With Sora-

Sora could only look around in amusement as he was escorted into the Ptolemy. The meisters escorted Sora into, what he presumed was, a briefing room. After a few tense moments for Sora, Ms. Sumeragi walked into the room and sat down in front of him. She looked around her mid-twenties and Sora was reminded of Kira's old Captain Murrue Ramius. Sora snapped to attention when the woman started talking. "Alright I want to know who you are and how you got here." Sora was confused at her question but he answered nonetheless. "My name is Sora Yamato, I am a Zaft red coat and son of Zaft Chairwoman Lacus Clyne and Zaft Commander Kira Yamato. I was on my ship, Eternal going through checks before the field test of our rebuilt suits the Freedom and Justice Mark II. When suddenly our operators reported enemy suits heading towards us and the Freedom was the only one able to launch at the moment since the Justice was still going through last minute diagnostics. When I launched I saw that the enemy had nukes and I was given order to get rid of them. I succeeded, but one of the enemies shot me point blank with a nuke and next thing I know I'm out there with you guys drawing close." Sumeragi and the meisters looked surprised by what they were just told. The first one to start talking was Tieria. "So let me get this straight you were running a field test when unknown enemy suits attacked and you managed to fight them off but missed one that shot you and somehow that caused you to appear here?" Sora only nodded when out of nowhere Lockon's Haro along with Sora's Haro float in with a flustered Feldt behind them. "Hey get back here you're not supposed to be floating around this part of the ship at the moment." Lockon walked in after Feldt and picked up his floating Haro. "It seems Haro is happy to see a new Haro and decided to give him a tour around the ship." Sora grabbed his Haro out of the air before talking to it. "Mr. Blue, why do you have to misbehave when I'm not around?" The haro only flapped its wings in his hands causing Sora to sigh at it. A cough regained his attention and Sora looked toward the source with a bored expression. "Oh, sorry about that Mr. Blue seems to cause trouble when I'm not around." Sumeragi waved off what Sora said and started talking once again. "Well we know where you came, but it seems you don't know where you are." Sora nodded and let his haro fly off. "You're right, so where am I? I can tell that I'm near Earth but I don't know what that structure on the Earth is and obviously I've never heard of Celestial Being." Lockon being the one who just entered started talking. "Well this is new so I'm guessing this guy is from a different dimension or something." The others were surprised by what Lockon said and Allelujah was the one to respond. "Uhh Lockon you just guessed right." Lockon was surprised, but he snapped out of his surprise and looked at Sora. "So you're from another dimension with what appears to be a Gundam and you are now stranded here and therefore need a place to stay till you figure out how to get home." Sora was surprised, but he hid it quick. Sumeragi quickly broke the silence that Lockon caused. "Well seeing as Lockon just hit the nail in the head we might as well see what we can do about you, but first allow me to tell you what Celestial Being is about. This organization was formed in the hopes of eradicating war from the world, and the plan consists of armed interventions. Now then I from what you have told me, I would like to invite you to join us with our interventions." The meisters, Sora, and Feldt were surprised by Sumeragi's words, and Tieria was the first to speak. "I don't see how this kid could help in our plans. He's probably inexperienced and his Gundam can't compete with ours so it's useless." Sora was annoyed at Tieria's words, and spoke up before he could continue. "Well four-eyes I'm an elite pilot back where I came from and the Freedom can easily keep up with your gundams." Sora then looked at others after his outburst. "You know what I'll help out, I think I could be of use to your plans. Before you tell me what to do though I would gladly prove that the Freedom can keep up with your gundams." Sumeragi gave a nod and then gave instructions. "Ok guys just calm down, once we are in a safe area we'll test you and your gundam."

-With the Eternal after the Freedom disappeared-

Uzumi was pacing in the pilot locker room restlessly when suddenly the door opened. He turned around expecting to see Sora, but he sees the captain instead. The captain of the Eternal at the moment was Shinn Asuka, one of the few pilots that could give Kira a run for his money. "Captain Asuka, any word on the Freedom and Sora?" Shinn looked at Uzumi and could only nod no. "We can't find any trace of him and we have confirmed that the suits that attacked were from Blue Cosmos." Uzumi couldn't help but be surprised by the revelation, "Wait a minute didn't Blue Cosmos go away 20 years ago when the war ended?" Shinn stayed silent for several moments and then nodded. "Well yeah they were, and I thought they were too since they were quiet till now." The two stood in silence till they heard the intercom go off. "Attention we are approaching the Plants. All crew prepare for docking procedures." Shinn looks at Uzumi in concern then walks off towards the bridge.

_**Next Chapter Fitting in and a Discovery.**_

_Can Sora adapt to this new dimension? What is the discovery and who will it affect? Find out next chapter_


End file.
